


we're still worth saving

by MandoGab



Series: I'll show you the stars [one-shots] [10]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Gen, Morther's Love, Mothers and daughter, Parental Hera Syndulla, Parental Ursa Wren, Post-Star Wars Rebels: Legacy of Mandalore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoGab/pseuds/MandoGab
Summary: Sabine stays on Krownest, but she has trouble falling asleep again. However, she does know someone who is perfect at telling bedtime stories. Someone else lives in the Stronghold who also cannot sleep, as if she was still watching over the safety of the family.This story is a gift forZeldaRose579(I know you like Ursa so much, I like her too) 💛
Relationships: Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren, Sabine Wren & Ursa Wren
Series: I'll show you the stars [one-shots] [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699936
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	we're still worth saving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeldaRose579](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaRose579/gifts).



"If you need anything, just tell me." Tristan smiled as he opened the door to her room. Sabine uncertainly crossed the threshold, looking around as if for the first time in this previously unknown room. In fact, that was how she felt - as if her brother had opened a door to a new land she had never seen.

"Tristan," she said before leaving to leave her alone with the memories. He turned to her, looking at her questioningly. "Thank you," she whispered with a smile. The younger brother returned the gentle gesture, then left her room without a word.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, her gaze still moving around. She looked at the gray walls, here and there covered with colorful drawings. Some were more successful, others less, others she considered masterpieces of art - those painted by her father. She missed him so much and wanted him so badly here, with her, right now. She wanted him to tell her how much he loved her and how much he missed her when she was taken to the Imperial Academy - when she disappeared for the rest of her life, drawn into a war.

She sighed softly as she lay down under the warm blanket Tristan had brought her a moment ago. The nights on Krownest would be as she remembered them - dark and very cold. Earlier, she got rid of the armor, leaving only a thermal suit, which additionally warmed her body. Despite all the protection, she still felt a shiver run down her spine. Perhaps she made the mistake of not returning to Atallon and staying with her long-lost _family_? Perhaps she should have thought about it? She still had a chance to take one of the ships, fly off the planet, enter the coordinates and throw herself into the tunnel of spinning stars. However, she quickly dismissed the idea.

 _What I should do now?_ She asked herself. Who could she ask this question, who could answer it if she asked. She only knew one person.

Sabine looked at the [clock] which read 2300. She reached for the comlink that was lying next to her bed on the box and turned it on, after a while deciding to send a frequency response signal, hoping it wouldn't wake anyone else but the person. She wanted to contact.

"Sabine?" She heard a sleepy, tired voice on the other side, immediately wishing she hadn't called at all.

"Hera, I... I'm sorry. I know it's the middle of the night and you're probably asleep." She began to explain quickly when she realized it really wasn't a good idea. "Forget that."

"Sabine, what's going on?" Hera asked in a much cleaner voice. Sabine could only imagine a woman sitting on her own bunk to listen to a teenager's complaints.

"I can't sleep," she said softly.

Sabine couldn't see Hera's face, but she knew it had softened in an instant, as always when one of her adopted children was having trouble sleeping. Most often, their peaceful night was interrupted by cruel nightmares from the past, destroying everything around. They crept into their delicate, often childhood dreams of a future in a free galaxy, tearing the hope in their hearts. Ezra had awakened screaming more than once, still remembering what had happened to him and Kanan on Malachor. 

Sabine was most often roused from sleep when she saw the dead bodies of Mandalorians slaughtered with a weapon she created several years ago.  
The nightmares still haunted her, she could still hear the screaming and crying in her ears, as she closed her eyes, she had the feeling that they were still watching her, waiting for her mistake to break into her feelings again and annihilate her again. From within her body. 

Hera knew about all this. More than once she would come to Ezra or Sabine to kiss them goodnight them, to say something that would make them fall asleep again, to stay with them if they were afraid to close their eyes again. Hug them as if they were still little children who are afraid of the dark.

There was evil in the dark - _fear and war_.

"I spoke to Kanan, he told me you stayed with your family," Hera said after a short silence. The tone of her voice made Sabine feel slowly relaxing.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you about it myself, but actually… I didn't know how," the girl replied, pulling the blanket over her shoulders, hiding under its warm material.

"How do you feel about all this?" She asked softly, and Sabine sensed the concern in her voice.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know anymore. This place is so strange to me, the people around me… I don't recognize them. My brother is fine, my mother is fine, but there's something heavy in the air. I still feel it" the teenager replied honestly. "I have no idea what she thinks about it."

"Did you talk to her?"

"A little," she admitted, pressing her lips into a thin line.

"It's a new situation for her, too, Sabine. Give both of you time. Let her get used to you, let her meet the new Sabine you've become," Hera advised her. The Mandalorian could have sworn she almost saw Hera's smile.

*******

Ursa couldn't sleep that night. She kept waking up and rolling from side to side, as if the movement had caused her body to finally find the right position to finally rest.  
It was an exceptionally long and hard day, rich in new experiences and sensations for which she was not ready. The scene where Gar Saxon pulls out a blaster to shoot her daughter was still before her eyes. At that moment, she hadn't thought about the consequences she was taking on herself, she just pulled the trigger at the right moment, watching the man's body slide to the ice.  
She has always tried to _protect_ her own family.

First, she threw her daughter out of the house, and then her husband was taken away.  
She could not even save her own son from the unpleasant duty of serving in the ranks of the soldiers of the former governor of Mandalore. What was the mother and wife?

She sat up in bed, dropping her feet to the floor. She hid her face in her hands, resting her elbows on her lap. Almost invisible tears glistened in her eyes, and she kept them from running down her cheeks, as if afraid someone would notice them. Or maybe she was afraid to admit her own weakness, her own failure...

She ran her hands through her hair, tangling her fingers in the long dark strands that twisted around her shoulders.

"I wish you were here so badly," she whispered silently, addressing her husband, who was absent in the bedroom. She had no idea where he was being held. All she knew was that she was a bargaining chip, a pawn with which the Empire was manipulating her.

"I miss you so much."

Her soft words escaped from the tightened throat. She rubbed her face quickly with her hand and stood up, intending to stroll through the keep, as whenever she was unable to sleep or when thoughts were circulating too chaotically in her head.

*******

"Can you tell me something nice?" Sabine asked quietly, calmly closing her eyelids, letting her lull by that pleasant warmth she heard in Hera's voice. the last few minutes she had been talking to her about what had happened at the base during the Mandalorian's absence. "So that I can fall asleep faster," she added, having a feeling Twi'lek is considering the right answer.

"Sabine, you're an adult, I thought you grew out of telling a bedtime story," Hera laughed. Her voice was somewhat distorted by the weaker comlink signal.

"Only one until I fall asleep," she pleaded. On the other side, she heard a soft sigh.

"Fine. Only one," she replied, thinking for a moment.

Sabine covered herself with the blanket more tightly and closed her eyes again, smiling slightly.

"This story happened a few years ago..." the woman began in a slightly sleepy voice.

"Has a happy ending?" Sabine asked, interrupting her cheekily.

"Specter 5!"

"Sorry, that's pretty important information."

"You'll have to stay awake until the very end," Hera replied with a laugh, Sabine imagined rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, you can go on."

"Well, this happened to me a few years ago when I took on board my ship a little, lost, rebellious girl who changed my whole life at that moment."

*******

The Countess of Clan Wren paced the halls of the keep, calming her thoughts and mind, drowning in a soothing silence, broken only by the sound of her footsteps. So far, she had only paused briefly to talk to one of the guards who had accosted her as she walked through her bedroom door. He was concerned about her sudden exit in incomplete armor and a decidedly disheveled hairstyle - which was really unlike her. She calmed the man by sending him to rest and assuring him that everything was fine.

She ended her short walk at the door to Sabine's room. She wanted to knock and ask if her daughter had everything she needed, but then she heard a completely foreign voice from within. It was slightly distorted, which led her to believe that Sabine was talking to someone on messaging.

"First there was a girl, then a boy who needed help. I wasn't ready to raise such a broken two, still unable to deal with my own past, but I knew I couldn't leave them behind. Sometimes I think that fate gave me them not by accident, that sooner or later we had to meet. I will never ever regret it."

Ursa felt her heart tighten, but she didn't want to leave the door.

"That was my story," Sabine replied, her voice visibly tired and sleepy. "I like it when you tell it. I get the feeling that all my ideas about the past are less dark when you talk about it."

"I miss you already, Sabine, but I hope your home will do you good. And I look forward to your return. Without you, nothing will be the same, young lady," a woman's voice laughed.

"I'll be back, I promise," she whispered. "Good night, Captain Syndulla."

"Good night, Specter 5."

The connection has been broken.

Ursa stood by the door, unable to move. The woman's voice was so soft and calm, perfect to lull the baby to sleep. The Countess felt a wave of jealousy flood her, though she tried her best to dislodge the feeling. She couldn't expect her daughter to throw herself in her arms right away when she was abandoned years ago when she needed support. The unpleasant feeling, however, remained in the woman's heart for a long time.

Tears ran down her cheeks as her thoughts caught her again. How much she still had to lose to see again how much she needed her own family to be happy. Once her daughter was taken from her, she didn't want to say it again, yet she felt she couldn't change.

She waited for a several minutes, as if she was still wondering whether she should enter her daughter's room, or whether it was definitely too early for that.

**_____**

_"Mother! I am begging you! Please! Don't let them take me!" Sabine screamed, struggling in the grip of one of the Empire's soldiers, who gripped her tighter, pulling her away from her family. Ursa watched the scene with pursed lips, a serious look and a tearing heart. She wanted to step in and snatch her daughter from the soldier's clutches, but didn't make the slightest move. She wanted to scream. Shout loudly._

**_____**

She felt tears in her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to believe how many years they had lost. After Sabine fled the academy, it was certain that Clan Wren would end up under the Empire. And it was then that Ursa made the decision to forget about her only daughter. She did not seek her, so as not to draw attention to herself, and not to expose her left to her child to even greater danger.

She always wanted to protect her.  
She wanted to be a good mother, but today she witnessed an extraordinary conversation herself, during which she stated that someone had succeeded in replacing her. She could not blame the woman, moreover, she was eternally grateful to her that she took care of her daughter.

Ursa opened the door, hoping that its soft screeching wouldn't wake the sleeping girl. For a moment the woman simply stood in front of her daughter's bed, ready to withdraw at any moment. But for some reason she couldn't do it anymore, all she could do was get closer.

She sat down next to her daughter's bed, extending her hand towards her. She wanted so badly to brush the hair out of her face and see that calmness she maintained while sleeping.

"Love you," she whispered as softly as she could. She didn't touch it, fearing that the girl would wake up. Ursa smiled slightly, looking at her with love. Real love. She really missed her daughter and she was really glad she'd shot Gar Saxon, even if that would start another war.

**______**

_"I love you, baby girl. I will always love you," she whispered, kissing the head of her newborn child. A real miracle, beams of hope in a dark time. She was staring at the baby, tears streaming down her cheeks._

**______**

_Love you.  
Always.  
Little warrior._


End file.
